Paramount Kids Channel
Paramount Kids Channel, also known as Paramount Kids Network, is a television channel in the United States as a channel for children and teenagers. It mostly features animated shows and a few live action shows. Current programming Animated: Original programming: * The Loud House (2016-present) * Tino (2017-present) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018-present) * Pinky Malinky (2019-present) * The Casagrandes (2019-present) Live-Action: * Henry Danger (2014-present) * Free Rein (2017-present) * Greenhouse Academy (2017-present) * Shake It Up! (2017-present) * Pair of Kings (2017-present) * Alexa and Katie (2018-present) * Knight Squad (2018-present) * Star Falls (2018-present) * Prince of Peoria (2018-present) * No Good Nick (2019-present) * Cousins for Life (2019-present) * Mindy in the Chance (2019-present) * The JoJo Siwa Show Show (2019-present) * Malibu Rescue (2019-present) * All That (2019-present) Unscripted series * Crashletes (2016-present) * The Dude Perfect Show (2017-present) * Lip Sync Battle Shorties (2017-present) * The Substitute (2019-present) * America's Most Musical Family (2019-present) Game Shows: * Figure It Out! (2012-present) * Paradise Run (2016-present) * Double Dare (2018) (2018-present) * Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader (2019-present) Preschool (Paramount Jr.) * Dora the Explorer (2000-present) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007-present) * Bubble Guppies (2011-present) * Peppa Pig (2013-present) * PAW Patrol (2013-present) * Shimmer & Shine (2015-present) * Sunny Day (2017-present) * Thomas & Friends (2017-present) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2017-present) * Butterbean's Café (2018-present) * Abby Hatcher (2019-present) * Ryan's Mystery Playdate (2019-present) * Blue's Clues & You (premieres 2019-present) * The Adventures of Paddington (2019-present) Acquired programming * Winx Club (2011-present) * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019-present) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019-present) Mini-series: * Paramount Kids' Choice Awards (formerly Nickelodeon's Kids' Choice Awards, 1998-present) * Paramount Kids Hits (2005-present) * Paramount Countdown to Summer (2007-present) * Middle School Moguls (2019-present) * Are You Afraid of the Dark (2019-present) Programming Blocks: * Paramount Jr. (2010-present) * Paramount Kids Friday Night! (2017-present) Movies: * Paramount Kids Channel/Movies Upcoming programming: Original programming: Animated: * It's Pony (premieres January 25, 2020) * Kamp Koral (premieres August 2020) * The JoJo and BowBow Show Show (premieres 2020) * Mammals (premieres Fall 2020) * Glitch Techs (premieres 2020) * Rugrats (revival) (premieres TBA) * All About Paramount (premieres TBA) * Britsune Garden (premieres TBA) * The Antiques (premieres TBA) * Pocketville (TV series) (premieres TBA) * Granitian Tales (premieres TBA) * Man of the House (premieres TBA) * Meet the Voxels (premieres TBA) * Untitled Star Trek ''animated series (premieres TBA) * Untitled ''Poof Cosma ''series (premieres TBA) * Untitled ''Nicktoons ''crossover series (premieres TBA) * Untitled ''Sing Perfect ''animated series (premieres TBA) * Untitled ''Jimmy Neutron '' reboot series (premieres TBA) * Untitled ''Back at the Barnyard '' reboot series (premieres TBA) * Untitled ''Invader Zim '' reboot series (premieres TBA) Live Action: * Have a Happy Day Bonnie! (premieres April 5, 2020) * Play Shakers (premieres November 22, 2020) * Untitled ''Simon Fuller ''& ''Ryan Tedder ''musical series (premieres TBA) * Untitled ''Avatar: The Last Airbender live action series (premieres TBA) * Untitled Space Show (premieres TBA) * Untitled Winx Club live action series (premieres TBA) * Go Random! (premieres TBA) Preschool: * Santiago of the Seas (premieres 2020) * Baby Shark (premieres 2020) * My Friend Babar & Zephyr (premieres 2020) * Marc Brown's Arthur and Friends (premieres 2020) Unscripted series: * Top Elf (premieres December 2019) * The Crystal Maze (premieres TBA) Former programming: Original * Children's Classics * Video Comics * Pop Clips * Livewire * Studio See * Reggie Jackson's World of Sports * Against All Odds * Standby: Lights, Camera, Action * Kids Writes * Going Great * The Third Eye * Mr. Wizard's World * Out of Control * National Geographic Explorer * Turkey Television * Rated K: For Kids, By Kids * Finders Keepers * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Sixteen Cinema * Don't Just Sit There * Kids' Court * Think Fast! * Total Panic * Hey Dude! * Make the Grade * SK8-TV * Wild & Crazy Kids * Fifteen * Welcome Freshman * Clarissa Explains It All * Salute Your Shorts * Get the Picture * What Would You Do? * Doug * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * The Wild Side Show * GUTS * Nick Arcade * Roundhouse * Weinerville * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Rocko's Modern Life * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * The Secret World of Alex Mack * U to U * My Brother & Me * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Global GUTS * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * Space Cases * Kenan & Kel * Hey Arnold! * KaBlam! * The Angry Beavers * Figure It Out (1997) * The Journey of Allen Strange * CatDog * Animorphs * You're On! * Nickelodeon Sports Theater * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * The Wild Thornberrys * Cousin Skeeter * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * Rocket Power * The Amanda Show * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2016) * Double Dare 2000 * Caitlin's Way * The Brothers Garcia * Noah Knows Best * Pelswick * As Told by Ginger * Taina * Constant Payne * The Fairly OddParents * The Proud Family * Robot Wars * ChalkZone * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Scaredy Camp * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * All Grown Up! * Romeo! * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Drake & Josh * Danny Phantom * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Unfabulous * Game Nite * Zoey 101 * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Catscratch * The X's * Holly Hobbie & Friends * Mr. Meaty * Just for Kicks * Little Freaks * The Game Lab * Just Jordan * The Naked Brothers Band * Wayside * Tak and the Power of Juju * iCarly * Back at the Barnyard * The Mighty B! * The Modifyers * My Family's Got GUTS * Making Fiends * True Jackson, VP * Random! Cartoons * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Troop * Garage Club * Mall Spies! * Big Time Rush * Victorious * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Planet Sheen * Make-the-Mess * Nick Arcade Advanced * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * How to Rock * DreamWorks Dragons * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Sanjay and Craig * Turbo F.A.S.T. * The Thundermans * Wendell & Vinnie * Breadwinners * The Haunted Hathaways * 100 Things to do Before High School * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn * Welcome to the Wayne * Richie Rich * Bunsen Is a Beast * The Adventures of Kid Danger Acquired programming * The Legend of Zelda * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Captain N: The Game Master * Super Mario World * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * My Little Pony G1 * Speed Racer * Bananaman * The Transformers G1 * Mighty Mouse Playhouse * Superfriends * Looney Tunes * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Star Wars: Droids * The Monkees * Heathcliff * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * Babar * The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show * The Underdog Show * Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM * Beetlejuice * Freakazoid! * Animaniacs * Tiny Toons Adventures * The Adventures of Tintin * Rupert * Land of the Lost * Where's Waldo? * Jumanji * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Men in Black: The Series * Hamtaro * Shopkins (2003) * Sitting Ducks * Pecola * Sonic X * Kaput & Zosky * Naruto * One Piece * Zatch Bell! * Trollz * Sabrina the Animated Series * My Dad the Rock Star * 6teen * Wayside * Miraculous Ladybug * Regal Academy * Mysticons Preschool (Paramount Playland) * Allegra's Window * Gullah Gullah Island * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Rupert * Little Bear * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Big Bag * Kipper * Franklin * Little Bill * Maisy * Wimzie's House * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Oswald * Bob the Builder * Max & Ruby * The Hoobs * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) * Rubbadubbers * The Backyardigans * LazyTown * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Go, Diego, Go! * The Wonder Pets * Yo Gabba Gabba! * The Fresh Beat Band * Mike the Knight * Jelly Jamm Programming blocks * Paramount Kids ZONE * SLAM! * Paramount Kids Network: Film Fridays Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Kids Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:American television networks Category:Viacom